Recent years have seen systems constructed in which battery packs installed in a vehicle such as an electric motorcycle or an electric bicycle are used and then exchanged at a battery station where charged batteries are available.
When battery packs are thus rented out, a system is sometimes used for reserving a battery pack rental at a battery station.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses load estimation and management in an electric automobile network for predicting demand for battery service in an electric vehicle network.